The Con
The Con is the 6th episode of Season 5 on CW drama soap 90210. Synopsis SEX, LIES, AND VIDEO GAMES — Liam (Matt Lanter) and Lindsey (guest star Peyton List) keep their relationship under wraps, but when Navid’s (Michael Steger) jealous streak gets the best of him, he arranges for Liam and Lindsey’s sex tape to be shown in place of Liam’s movie premiere at Phenomi-con. Riley (guest star Riley Smith) admits his feelings to Annie (Shenae Grimes), but Annie’s more interested in giving her relationship with Colin (guest star Rob Mayes) a chance. Meanwhile, Max (Josh Zuckerman) tries to figure out how his company’s video game technology got hacked, so Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Alec (Trai Byers) work together to demo a new video game at Phenomi-con. Taylor (Wes Brown) feels guilty for hooking up with Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes), so he tells her to end things with Dixon (Tristan Wilds) if she wants to be with him. Dixon collapses due to a spinal infection, and Adrianna learns that he stopped taking his pain medication because he was afraid to become addicted again. Plot The episode begins with Lindsey and Liam making out with each other in the car, inside a parking garage. Liam tells her he doesn’t want to keep their relationship a secret, but she wants to keep things under wrap until till she figures out certain things. Alec and Max are trying to figure out as to who hacked into their computer. Max explains to Naomi who is also in the room that, he had designed a new gaming software and it has been stolen from the server. He feels whoever has stolen it can market it and make a lot of money. Naomi suggests that Max immediately launch the gaming software, at a gaming convention called “Phenomicon” that is going to take place from the very next day.? That way Max’s company would be the first to launch the software, instead of the hacker. Max is down with the idea and asks Alec and Naomi to help him. Riley apologizes to Annie for his behavior at the launch party. He admits to Annie that he likes her and that is why he got jealous of Colin. Annie says she “appreciates” his honesty, but wants to give her relationship with Colin a chance. Liam is also going to Phenomicon to promote his film, and Silver asks to tag along. Navid apparently isn’t too happy about that. Adrianna and Dixon on the other hand are having their differences. She then pays Taylor a visit. “I’ve got 10 minutes” she tells him, and the two begin kissing each other. Max and his team are getting his software ready for Phenomicon.? Naomi has organized for everyone to work comfortably, from her home, so the software can be ready on time. “You can focus on the math, I will focus on the morale” she tells Max. Annie brings in Colin to help Max. Navid is worried Liam is going to break Silver’s heart, as by now he is sure, Silver and Liam have hooked up. He plans to show the sex tape of Liam and Lindsey to Silver, to prove to her the kind of guy Liam is. Dixon has a talk with Taylor and tells him how he has been “a kind of jerk lately” and has hurt Adrianna in the process. Dixon says Adrianna is the most important thing to her. Taylor is visibly disturbed to hear this. Naomi is doing her part to pep up Max’s team, while they are hard at work. Max and team in the end complete their job, successfully. Right after, Colin is shown quietly sneaking out of the room.? Naomi, Max, Alec and Annie head for Phenomicon, the next day. At the Penomicon, Liam asks Silver to give Navid another chance, as he still likes her. Later, Liam autographs his photos for fans. He is surprised to see that Lindsey has made it to Phenomicon, just to be with him. “When you find someone you really want to be with, figure out a way to make it work” Lindsey tells the pleasantly surprised Liam. Adrianna once again pays Taylor a visit, to have sex with him. Taylor stops her in the middle of making out and tells her that he met Dixon and also tells her what Dixon said to him. He makes it clear to Adrianna that, he didn’t sign up to be the guy, who she uses every time to get revenge on her boyfriend. Taylor asks Adrianna to end her relationship with Dixon. “I will as soon as he makes a full recovery” Adrianna says.? Taylor on his part feels that, Dixon has already recovered and therefore Adrianna doesn’t have to wait any longer. He makes it clear that they won’t have sex any more until she comes clean with Dixon. Annie is surprised to see Colin at the Phenomicon. She and Naomi feel he is there to surprise her. Annie sees Colin making a public announcement at the convention, and is visibly surprised. “Today gaming technology takes a huge leap forward” he tells a cheering crowd. Naomi joins Annie, and they are both shocked to find out that Colin has stolen Max’s idea. Alec and Max too arrive at the scene and are shocked to find out what Colin has done. Max and gang are in a quandary, as to what they should do. They cannot exhibit their software, as it would look as if they are copying Colin.? Adrianna returns home to have a talk with Dixon and finds him lying on the floor. He says he can’t feel his leg. Adrianna is visibly worried and says that he needs to be rushed to the hospital. Silver runs into Navid at Phenomicon. She asks Navid if he would like to hang out with her. He is surprised at the offer and realizes that, Silver isn’t seeing Liam after all. He immediately realizes his folly in handing Liam’s sex tape instead of his movie to a crew at the convention. Basically, Navid had done so to get back at Liam as he thought Liam was cheating on Silver, but now that he knows the truth, he rushes to remedy the situation. Lindsey openly declares to the media that, she is dating Liam. Navid tries to retrieve the sex DVD, but is unable to do so.? The sex DVD is then played instead of the first 10 minutes of Liam’s movie. Lindsey and Liam are shocked to see this, but the crowd seems to be enjoying every moment of it. Lindsey runs out of the convention in embarrassment. Liam and Silver figure out that, it is Navid who is the culprit. At the hospital, Dixon admits to Adrianna that, he hadn’t been taking his pain pills and that is why he collapsed in pain. He confesses to her that he is an addict, and was worried he would get addicted to the meds, if he started taking them. Adrianna figures out Dixon only snapped at her the night of the event, because he was in pain.? Dixon says he didn’t want to let her down and that is why wanted to do his best at the event. Dixon tells Adrianna how much she means to him and how after the accident he promised himself that, he would earn his second chance with her. “I’d be the man you want me to be. The kind of man who always puts you first” he adds. Adrianna is visibly guilt ridden from hearing all the things that Dixon is saying. Silver confronts Navid at the convention. He tells her that he did not record the sex tape, someone gave it to him. He says he did not want the whole world to see it, but only her. “Why?” asks Silver. Navid replies that he only wanted her to see the kind of guy Liam is, before she hooked up with him.? Silver is outraged to hear this and makes it clear to Navid that she and Liam are just friends. “The only reason he lied about his professor is because she wanted to keep their relationship a secret”. Silver adds. Silver adds how it was Liam who was encouraging her to get back with Navid, but after what he has done, she can never forgive him. Riley arrives at the convention to inform Annie about Dixon, as she was unreachable on her phone. She tells him about Colin and what he has done. The two, then end up kissing each other. Alec and Naomi get into a fight about Colin and end up blaming each other. Max intervenes and asks the two to get along, but Naomi says that’s not possible as she has tried her best and it hasn’t worked.? She asks Max to choose between her and Alec. Lindsey breaks it off with Liam and says she can’t live a public life, like he does. Adrianna tells Taylor, she couldn’t come clean with Dixon. Taylor feels Adrianna still loves Dixon. Adrianna says she is confused and doesn’t know for sure. “I can’t do this anymore” Taylor says and breaks it off with her. Navid tires apologizing to Liam but he is, in no mood to forgive and ends his partnership with Navid. Max chooses Naomi and asks Alec to resign from the company. “Our marriage just cost me my best friend” Max later tells Naomi. The episode ends at this point.? Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark-Miller *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller *Riley Smith as Riley Wallace *Wes Brown as Taylor Williams *Trai Byers as Alec Martin Guest Starring *Peyton List as Lindsey Beckwith *Rob Mayes as Colin Andrews *Nicole Paggi as Carrie Anne Monroe Trivia Opening Tagline: 'Liam Quotes :'Silver Navid: After all of these years saying you'd never get into the family business, that's exactly what you've done. ---- :Liam: Did you cut photos of me out of Tiger Beat too? ---- :Adrianna: I don't really have a gameplan because if I think too hard about what we're doing I'll feel really bad about it. ---- :Silver Navid: I can't even talk to him anymore, it's like he's running for douchebag of the year or something. ---- :Naomi: Don't worry you can keep the costume and elf his brains out later. ---- :Annie: When you find a good guy, you need to put aside your doubts to make it work. ---- :Navid: Sometimes I feel like Hollywood's gone to his head. :Silver: Unlike Navid Shirazi who's the same club promoting player he was in high school. ---- :Riley: I like you. :Annie: I don't know what to say. :Riley: How about I like you too, now take me back to your place and let's rotate those tires. ---- :Naomi: Any chance this is geek speak for everything's gonna be just fine? ---- Music *Like You Do by Jay Stolar *Amour Than Amis by Two Hours Traffic *Miss Me by Tristan Wilds *Untie My Shoelaces by Sister Sparrow and the Dirty Birds *Under The Sun by Cult 45 *Come Together by Spaceman ft Suspence *Pack Lite by Harlan *Where It Hurts by Lonely Estates *I Love You The Worst by Kid Infinity *Broke Up The Family by The Milk *October Trees by Ron Pope Pictures 506savid.jpeg 506navid.jpeg theconstill4.jpg theconstill5.jpg theconstill6.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5